Basics
Dirtpocalypse is going to be a post apocalyptic novel or series of novels detailing our protaginist's adventure through a hellish landscape. Basically I want the apocalypse to have been something with the sun, and a few dystopianesque safe havens have been set up. Dirtpocalypse will in all likelyhood also not be the final name. The protaganist's name is still up in the air, but for now I'm thinking Butcher Heart. Story The main story I have in mind for now, which is still very early on in my process, is outlined in the following points: Prolouge - I want to start off with a cold open of sorts, detailing an unnamed woman's train of thought post-coitus with someone who is important to the town she's in. (Perhaps their leader's son?) The town will not be one of the aforementioned safe havens, but something outside the walls and largely inspired by the wild west. As she realizes that this probably isn't a permanent thing, she naively convinces herself she's in love with him and falls asleep happy on his chest. (I don't know if I'm in love with this. I might only want her to have wanted sex herself and not know what she had gotten herself into, or perhaps he could've blackmailed or threatened her to establish immediately that he is not a super nice dude.) When she awakes, he is no longer there but she can still feel his presence. This is where the story would open up for our main protaginist, but as the novel progresses, it will be revealed that this guy she slept with is on some psycho shit and in all likelihood enjoys killing/capturing these girls after. She survives though and will become a part of the story later on. End of Prolouge Act I -Intro Butcher. He used to be a runner with the gang until he married one of the captives they had taken from the otherside of the walls and returned her to her family. Recently, her mother had died and it was just herself and her father. Eventually she dissapears and Butcher suspects that the gang had infiltrated the town and kidnapped her as this is something that they do. He tries to confirm his suspicions with the haven's leader but gets no valuable information. Eventually he decides to go to his old gang and ask. His father in law decides to come along, much to Butcher's distaste. -After some traveling and bonding, they arrive at the gang's town. Butcher moves forward as his FIL stays back with either a sniper rifle or some sort of other longrange weapon. He confronts the leader and some of his cronies, one of which is the batshit crazy guy from the begining. They confirm that they have indeed taken her but refuse to let her go, and they injure Butcher before he escapes. Butcher decides to go to the batshit guy's room as that is most likely where she is and he finds a bound and gagged hooded woman with similar characteristics to his wife. He isn't able to check but decides he has to get out of harm's way because people are trying to come into the room. He narrowly escapes and unbags the woman outside who is not his wife, but the younger woman from the begining. ''Maybe add a conversation with Butcher and his wife at the town where she shows Butcher that she cares about this girl. ''He reconnects with the FIL and leaves the girl with him while going back into town. While looking for her, Batshit guy gets his attention and publically executes his wife. He ends up killing/incapacitating the town's leader (batshits dad) and escapes. End of Act I Act II - Butcher decides to escort this girl to the haven. He makes his way back to the FIL and the girl, who we learned is named Emily. FIL is noticably downtrodden and takes his own life in the travel back. Butcher decides to not take a direct route to the haven, seeing as the gang would likeely be able to catch them in a vehicle, and takes Emily back a scattered way. This will lead them through a couple of different towns where they get in and out of trouble without dying. (Could postpone FIL's suicide and make it more of a sacrifial suicide in a dire situation). Universe The World The